The Obsession
by dreski
Summary: You know you'll never forget me Liv..I'll always be waiting...and watching you. One day I'll get you and untill that day I want you to be scared.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, but I do own the whole team of killers...how fun!

**Chapter 1.**

_**3 Months ago.**_

Richard White looked through the glass window that was between him and his associate. His associate had the look of a cold killer, dark blue unlively eyes, a scar ran down the right side of his cheek, his hair was a dark brown and hung around his face. He had the look of experience, not exactly what you would call smart but he was cunning. A chilling smile came across Richards lips as he picked up the phone to listen. The man on the other side did the same and started to speak.

"We got her schedule, we know her friends, places she goes. After five years Rich, we consider her part of our family." Richards smile grew wider at the good news he was hearing. His plans were now beginning to take shape and ready to expand.

The man continued on, "She's been on edge since you've been sending her those letters. I don't think her partner knows about them though. She's to proud, won't show her fear that one."

Richard got a strange gleam in his eye. The woman thats been the main face of his dreams since he saw her. The woman that he thought of touching in unspeakable places. She gave him goosebumps on his arms just speaking her name. In his cell he'd draw pictures of her and hang them next to his bed. Before lights out he'd kiss her and imagained her taste in his mouth. The woman he couldn't let go. "Yeah thats Olivia Benson for you."

The man on the other side simply nodded and said "When do you want us to start?"

"When are you ready to?" asked Richard that sick smile still playing across his face.

Now it was time for the man to start smiling. Him and his team have been ready, they were just waiting for the word of Richard to begin. "Anytime now..."

An officer next to Richard signaled for him to wrap up his conversation. Richard nodded and hung up the phone. Before leaving the room he gave his visitor a wink and left.

_**

* * *

**__**Present Day. **_

_Dear Olivia Benson,_

_You know you'll never forget me Liv..I'll always be waiting...and watching you. One day I'll get you and untill that day I want you to be scared. Scared to go outside, scared to call your friends and family. I know you better than most people do. I know that theres something inside you that you're afraid to let loose and that quite frankly turns me on. My dear Olivia you don't know how much I love you. Your clock is ticking.. _

_Your Friend,_

_R.W._

Olivia Benson woke up chest heaving and breathing hard. She looked at her alarm clock to make out the fuzzy red numbers to be five o'clock. She sighed and sat up massaging her temples. Another dream plauged her sleep, another dream about her letters. Letters that were sent to her every January from the man that haunted her mind. The lastest letter had been sent two weeks before. There were five in all, as if to represent his time spent in prison. Five letters for five years up in Rikers. She couldn't go back to sleep now.

She got up and walked across her room to her dresser drawer. The drawer had five drawers in all. The first storing her panties and bra's, the sceond with socks and 'wear around the house shirts', the third contained sweatpants/gym wear. The bottom two didn't contain any clothes whatsoever. Olivia knelt down and pulled on the fourth drawer. Switchblades, pocket knives, waist,ankle, and shoulder holsters were piled neatly inside. Olivia pulled out a waist and ankle holsters along with a switchblade. She opened the fifth drawer to reveal a nice set of guns.

A .50 Desert Eagle handgun, layed next to her standard issue .38. The next one was .40 handgun and last but not least was her sawed off shotgun. It took her a long time to save up for these guns. Anything that felt that would keep her safe from... Olivia shook her head and picked out her .50 (auto) handgun. She got dressed in a pair of heavy sweats with her gun and blade holstered.

Olivia never told anyone about the letters and never planned to. She didn't want the squad to worry and put her on desk duty or worse...paid leave.Not even her partner Elliot knew, for if he did, theres no doubt in her mind that he would go the extra mile to keep her safe. She admitted to herself that she didn't feel safe going outside with nothing.With her gun and blade at her side, it was all she needed. Even if she was just going out for a jog on a freezing, Feburary, New York morning.

* * *

As Olivia was getting into her car, one hundered yards away sat a white cargo van.The man that visted Richard three months ago, elbowed his partner that was snoring next to him. The man had been watching the monitors that were set outside Olivia place and watched as she got into her car. "Eh Tank, tell Marcus to wake his ass up and start moving."

Tank blinked a couple times not fully understanding what the man just said. After all it was early in the morning. "What...Why?"

"Shes on the move now tell Marcus before I fuck you up!"

"Yeah whatever J.B..." Tank turned to the front where the driver, Marcus, was sound asleep. He knocked at the small window that was between the front and back. "Wake up Marc operation "To early in the morning for this shit" is in motion."

Marcus sat up and started the van. Marcus was the quiet and young one, still wet around the ears as most would say. He was small but that didn't hold him back. He was a specialist in firearms anything he could get his hands on. He was all about loyalty and his loyalty to J.B. was undying. J.B. had found him on the streets when he was younger and took him in his care. For that he was truly grateful. His motto was: "Motherfuckers without loyalty, don't deserve to live." He lived and would die by that rule.

J.B. started loading his .45 ACP. " Look on the brightside boys..we'll be getting paid in no time."

"We better be paid a shit load," Tank mumbled and gave a yawn. Tank unlike J.B. and Marcus was huge, not huge as in fat but as in fit. A womans dream man, tall, dark,handsome with dark green eyes. Most people when they see Tank think all bronze and no brains. He had the brains alright, even if he didn't want to show it. Anything he did was for the thrill. Once he set out to do something, he would finish.

"Will get her.." said J.B. a slither of determinaton in his eyes.

"If you say so J.B. if you say so..."

Olivia parked her car next to the sidewalk close to the entrance of Central Park. The Van parked across the street at a Starbucks.

"You boys wake up and get you some coffee while I'll take care of the lovely Ms. Besnon." J.B. said while exiting out the back of the van to follow Olivia.

As J.B. left, Tank said "Twenty bucks says he'll come back empty handed." Marcus looked up in his rear view mirror and gave a grin.

* * *

She started out with a slow jog which got the juices in her legs flowing. Fifteen minutes into the jog she picked up the pace, small clouds coming out of her mouth. A mile into her run she felt a painful stich at her side. She stoped, put her hands on her head, and took deep breaths while walking.

_'Come on Liv, I know it's been a while but you can do this push yourself...' _She started back up again making her way down hill. She watched as the still icey waters of the lake and frosted trees go by. _' There you go 'Liv PUSH...!'_

A bullet _whizzed_ by her head hitting a near by tree. Out of instinct Olivia dove behind a tree already pulling out her gun._ 'Who was that..' _She peaked around the tree but pulled back just as fast as another bullet came her way.

"Great all I wanted to do is go out for a jog.." she mumbled to herself. She heard approaching footsteps come her way less than fifty yards.

"Come out Olivia...I came to play," came the voice of J.B. his eyes searching the surrounding area of trees and ground. Olivia not wanting panic to control her mind at the sound of this guy knowing her name, quickly came up with a plan. She reached down and picked up a rock. She threw it off to her right hoping it would distract her attacker. It was the oldest trick in the book but it was not as if there was someone to help her. She was _alone_.

J.B. heard the rock land and started walking, gun arm out, towards the area where the sound came from. Olivia peeked around the tree and saw the mans back. She lifted up her gun and slowly walked towards him. He was wearing a black overcoat and black pants._ ' A typical killer straight out the movies.' _Olivia thought.

"**FREEZE! PUT THE GUN DOWN AND SLOWLY PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM**!" J.B. stoped in his tracks and did what he was told. "**NOW SLOWLY WITH YOUR HANDS STILL RAISED WALK BACKWARDS TOWARDS ME**!" J.B. walked backwards without a thought of worry crossing his mind. He was going to get out of this situation one way or another and was not going to let this woman beat him. "**STOP RIGHT THERE**!"

As J.B. stoped three feet in front of her, Olivia cautionly moved foward gun raised. " Who are you?" J. B. didn't reply but a smirk came upon his face. Olivia stoped a foot away from his back.

"If I tell you would you give me a kiss?" Without warning J.B. swung his arm back making contact with Olivia's gun, knocking it out of her hands. With a blink of an eye he punched her in jaw making her fall back. J.B. looked on the ground and picked up a thick stick. "It truly is more fun without guns." He raised his stick and brought it down connecting with the the frost covered grass for Olivia quickly rolled to her left. She got on her feet, arms raised in a combat stance.

"Oh lady wants to play." J.B. thrust the stick forward at her stomch and Olivia moved back hitting a tree. J.B. came forward aiming for Olivias' head. She ducked and saw an opportunity to lower the mans defenses. She kicked him in the balls and watched as he droped the stick.

"You bitch!" he gasped while holding his crotch. Getting pissed now J.B. lunged at her underestimating the svu detctive. Olivia reached for her ankle holster and pulled out her switchblade. As he came at her Olivia pushed the button on the handle. An eight and a half inch blade appeared. Olivia taking no time to think stabbed the blade in the mans upper left thigh. J.B. droped to his knees, screaming in pain. There was no one to hear him besides a couple of bums sleeping close by.

"Theres no way I'd kiss you, bastard." Olivia said running off.

* * *

J.B. opened up the door to his van and hopped inside holding his thigh. "The stupid bitch..I'll kill her.."

Tank gave a small smile before saying "Hey Marc you owe me a twenty!"

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Olivia hurriedly unlocked the door to her apartment. Once on the other side she closed the door and double checked the lock. She looked at the clock on her wall it read a quarter past six. She began pacing her living room floor searching for answers to the mornings events.'_Okay...I go out for a jog in the park and I get attacked by ...' _The beginning of Richards last letter came to mind.'_He said that one day he'll get me.'_

Olivia knew since the arrival of the first letter she had to keep a close eye on her surroundings. _I want you to be scared... 'He knew where I was this morning. For Christ sakes it was five thirty in the morning. Who else would be at the park besides a few bums.' _Olivia came to the conclusion that she was being followed, knowing Richard, she has been for quite some time.' _I have to get away from here, stay at a motel or something untill I can figure things out_.'

_Scared to call your friends and family... _Olivia shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. If she could help it she wouldn't get anyone involved in her "situation." She looked back at the clock on the wall. It now said that it was six thrity. She had two hours before she had to go to the station. If she got there early enough she could check the system to see if White had been recently released.

She walked into her bathroom and went over to the sink. The mirror over the sink didn't show a pretty reflecton. A shadow of a bruise started to appear on her jaw and there was a small cut above her eyebrow. She imagined having to explain to Elliot of her injuries for he would ask her.' _I fell down the steps..' _Olivia gave a shaky laugh to her joke. _'Yep that would convince him.' _She turned on the faucet and splashed cool water against her face.

Forty-Five minutes later Oliviahad showered and dressed in black slacks, a red top, and her favorite black leather jacket. She was ready to act as though nothing took place this morning. She began going around her room packing things into two black duffle bags with the words **NYPD **on the side. One for clothes the second for her special _accessories. _As she was leaving, she spared one last look around her apartment before closing door.

**

* * *

****Back in the Van.**

"You know J.B., I don't know how you underestimated this chick. I mean she's a _cop." _said Tank wrapping a bandage around J.B.'s thigh.

"Trust me I won't do it again. She'll pay that one...I'm gonna call Raven."

Tank stoped wrapping the bandage and looked up at J.B. "No... we are suppose to stay discret. A clean job, we don't need to be all over the news."

"We won't be on the news because they won't know who did _it_." Tank simply shook his head and continued wrapping.

"Whateva you say boss...Eh Marc! give Rav a call will you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman with long dark hair, deep blue eyes, and a body that men would die for, lay sleeping with her late-night lovers arm draped across her chest. She was woken by the sound of her cell phone vibrating against the wood of her nightstand. With a few half-hearted attempts she finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said moving the mans arm off her chest.

"Hey Raven..it's me Marc." At this Raven quickly sat up. "J.B. wants you to do a job for him."

"And I thought you were calling because you wanted to see me _personally_," Raven said in mock dissapointment. She bent down to pick up her jeans that were thrown off the night before. She dug in her pocket to grab a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"You keep wishing...you probably have some guy over there as we speak."

Raven looked over at the man that was dead asleep and put the cigarette in her mouth. "Trust me he has nothing on you honey." She lit it up. "Whats the job?"

" It's so amazing how well I know you...Anyway J.B. wants to see some_ fireworks..."_

* * *

Olivia Benson was relieved when she saw that she was the first person to arrive. She sat down at her desk and turned onthe computer._ ' The bastard better still be locked up...' _She looked up the system to find that there were only two recently released up at Rikers. None of which with the name Richard or White. A small sigh of relief came from Olivia. _'That doesn't mean anything 'Liv.He could've hired people to-'_

"Hey 'Liv what are you doing here so early?" Elliot Stabler looked at his watch. "You don't have to be here for at least another forty-five minutes.

"I just wanted to get an early start on my paper work thats all."

"Paper work huh?" He walked over by Olivia's chair and leaned down to look at her computer screen. She quickly exited out of the system but it was too late." So why then are you looking up Rikers recent releases?"

Olivia turned to look up at Elliot. She knew that, at some point, she would have to tell Elliot what was going on. The one thing that bothered her the most was to lie to people that she trusted. _'Sometimes lying can save someone you care about...'_ As she looked in Elliot eyes, she was finding it harder to come up with some excuse. _' Damn him!'_

"El look-"

She was cut off for Elliot had grabbed her chin and gently turned it to the side. The bruise on her jaw was starting to darken. Theres was no way to cover up the inevitable. _'I fell down the stairs...'_

"How did you get that?"

"El whats with the interrogation," snaped Olivia, her words coming out harsher then she intended. Elliot pulled back and automatically folded his arms across his chest. "Sorry El...I just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay but you know I'm here if you need to talk." Olivia nodded her head and sarted going through some files. Elliot sat across from her and started on his own work. By ten o'clock the rest of the suad had arrived. For_ a while _Olivia buised herself in her work. Even chipping in one of John's conspirancies. She chatted with Elliot as though the conversation earlier didn't take place and everything for _a while _was fine.

* * *

Raven came out of out of an apartment complex around three o'clock, carrying two heavy bags. She walked over her to her black GMC Denali and put up her bags. Once inside she started the car, she drove down the street, and around the corner. Raven stoped and picked up her cell phone.

Marc answered " So I'm guessing you got the job the done."

"Yeah I did. Do you wanna go out and celebrate later on tonight." Raven opened up her glove compartment searching for a pack of cigarettes.

"If J.B. lets me go out."

"Tell that bastatd that**_ I _**said that **_you_** need to come out with **_me_**."

Marc laughed and said " Yeah whatever...if it's set up do your thing."

Raven hung up her phone and tossed it in the passenger seat. From her pocket she pulled out what apeared to be a small remote. She put a **_System of a Down_** CD into the player and turned it up loud. There was one last thing Raven needed to do. She put a cigarette between her lips and lit it up.

"Lets get this party started,"Raven said as she pushed a button on the remote.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At three thirty Olivia got a phone call.

"Benson," she said automatically.

"You know, you never gave me a kiss."

Olivia's eyes suddenly grew wide. She gave a quick look around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to her. "Who are you?" she wispered.

"Someone you'll come to hate. Anyway enough about me, now lets talk about you. I have the blade you stuck me with...a nice little _gift _you left."

"How'd you get this number?" Olivia said with venom. Elliot looked up from his work and stared at his partner curiously. She caught his eye and hurriedly got up from her desk to talk in the hall. Elliot watching her leave stood up to follow her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Munch looking over his newspaper. Elliot ignoring him, went to go see where Olivia was.

"He sent you didn't he." It wasn't a question because she knew the answer._ I'll be waiting and watching you..._

"You know 'Liv since you gave me a gift, it would be considered rude not to get you one. Wouldn't it? So why don't you turn on the TV to the news and see what I got you."He laughedand hung up the phone.

Olivia started massaging her temples. She didn't want to know what he did that would end up on the news. Elliot who had been watching form a distance, walked up to her with a concerned look in his eye.

"'Liv tell me whats going-"

"Just wait El," she interjected while walking back into the squad room. A tv sat in a corner that was only used for emergencies. She turned it on and to **_New York's Channel One News._**

There on the tv showed Olivia's apartment complex on fire. On the streets below there were firefighters trying to control the fire. Half of the building was missing. A black cloud of smoke billowed into the sky.

"My god.." Was all the words Olivia could say. The rest of the squad came around her watching the tv, Elliot standing behind her. A woman reporter appeared on the screen now explaining what happened.

_"As you can see, behind me, the damage of a terrible crime. From witnesses who walking or driving in the area, saw a big explosion happen about thirty minutes ago at this apartment complex.. There are about three firefighter teams trying to control the fire. Theres is no word on how many people are in or stuck in the building. Keep tuning in for updates. For Channel one news, this is Sandra Brooks."_

Olivia, who was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, jumped when Fin spoke. " "Olivia isn't that where you live?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**5:30 p.m.**

"Captain, I want to leave for a few days. Use some of my vacation time, you know?" Olivia gave a small smile. She had never really used her vacation time bfore, maybe once or twice when she was sick but that was it. Now it was an emergency, she was endangering the people around her. '_I can't believe the bastard_..._**bastards**...blew up my home.'_

Cragen leaned forward in his chair and looked at Olivia. Ever since she had been assigned to his squad he had considered her like a daughter. Yes, all of them were like his children, John a brother, but Olivia was different. Being something like a father to her gave her something she never knew. He guided her through hard times and had laughed together when it was much needed. So when she came into his office asking to leave, he knew that there was something more to it than meets the eye.

"Yeah okay sure Olivia. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes. _Well_..for now I'm staying at a motel but it'll do untill I can get back on my feet."

Cragen nodded before standing up. "You know I'm here if you need help."

"You sound like Elliot, Captain."

"Yeah well, it's true. Get outta her 'Liv you look a lot like hell." Olivia smiled at the use of her nickname. He only used it for times like these, when it was just him and her. Father and Daughter.

As soon as she left his office, Elliot came up to her. "Now will you tell me what going on," he said in an eager wisper."First you come in here looking up Rikers recent releases, then you have a bruise on your jaw, and now your place is burned to the ground!"

Olivia sighed," Getting you involved could put you in danger and I'm not going to take that risk. I'm going to be leaving for a few days so please, behave.." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and was about to walk away when Elliot grabbed her wrist.

"Call me. So I know that your okay." As she nodded he let go of her wrist and watched as she walked away.

**

* * *

****6:15 p.m.**

"Well boys nice work today," said J.B. as he popped open a bottle of beer. The three of them were currently at J.B.'s rundown apartment. All of them were sitting around the fold-up kitchen table with a beer in hand.

"What did we exactly accomplish today J.B.? We didn't kill her but we managed to blow up an apartment complex. So tell me what did_ we _do?" Tank said slamming his bottle on the table causing some of his drink to spill out. Marcus looked at J.B. as if asking the same question.

"Look Tank, we might not have got her but we got her terrified. We know that she hasn't told anybody because then we all be screwed." He took another sip of hs drink and continued, "If you want to do something _productive _to do then I have something in mind. You can do this alone because all me and Marc want to do is get pissy drunk. Ain't that right Kid?" Marc just smiled and turned looking at Tank.

"It's **_Marc_** and**_ me _**asshole," Tank mumbled in annoyment.

"What did you say T?" asked J.B. really not caring nor hearing what Tank said.

"Nothing..what do you have in mind?"

"In my black bag on the couch, you'll find an address and key in an envelope. Why do people leave their spare keys outside their house anyway? It makes breaking in so much easier, which is not as fun." J.B. stared off as if truly thinking hard on the subject.

"What else J.B.?" Tank said starting to get unpaitent.

"You have," J.B. looked down at his watch,"about two hours to get there before he does. If I'm correct you might be waiting there for a while depending how his day went at the job. If we can't get her, we'll just go after the people around her. Oh and Tank, try _not_ to make to much of a mess will ya?"

**

* * *

****7:00 p.m.**

The _Paradise Motel _was anything **but** paradise. The walls were thin so you could hear _everything_ that was happening next door. The rooms were small, there was a bed, a tv, and bathroom which had seen better days. It took Olivia less than three seconds to inspect the room. She set her bags down and fell on top of the bed. It didn't matter if the sheets had a slight smell to them, her body was tired and welcomed the rest.' _Wait Liv you can't go to sleep yet. You have to call Big Brother._'

She sat up and picked up the phone that was sitting on a ring stained nightstand. She dialed his cell phone number and waited for him to answer.

"Stabler," Elliot said.

"Hi El...I'm safe and sound," she looked around the room,"I think."

"Well I feel better knowing that. Now get some sleep."

"Yes Big brother." Said Olivia making Elliot laugh. It had been a while since she heard Elliot truly laugh. Elliot's laugh came from his belly, sometimes sounding child like"Good night Elliot."

"Night 'Liv."

She hung the phone back up.A yawn escaped her mouthand she got up to dress for bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, sleep took over. And for the first time in years Olivia Benson didn't have nightmare.

**

* * *

****9:05 p.m.**

Elliot Stabler walked in to his dark empty home. No kids rushing to greet you, no wife waiting to eat dinner with you. Living alone took sometime to get used to. Elliot sighed and hung his coat on the coat rack. As he walked into his living room he turned on a lamp and what he saw wasn't his wife or kids. There sitting in his favorite armchair was a huge, fit, man.

"You have a nice place Elliot," said Tank. Elliot reached for his gun but Tank had his already out and pointing at his chest. "Yeah you might not want to do that. I'll get it for you." As Tank stood up, Elliot saw the full figure of this man. He was twice his size and two feet taller than him. Tank reached down and pulled out Elliot's gun from its holster. Now both guns were pointing at his chest.

"Sit, we'll talk." Tank motioned for him to sit down on the couch that was across form the armchair. Elliot did, his eyes trained on the guns. Tank sat down as well. "I know what you're thinking..."

"What?" said Elliot dryly.

"How did I get in here? Why am I here? And whats going on with Olivia Benson?"

"You **_sonofabitch_** your the one that blew up her apartment.."

"No, no, I thought that was stupid. The _other_ **_sonofabitch_** did nothing but kill and harm innocents. I just want to kill Olivia."

"Why?" asked Elliot his eyes not leaving Tanks. His left hand was slowly inching toward his lamp as Tank talked.

"Simple. I want the money what better motive?" In the corner of his eye he saw Elliot's hand making its way toward the lamp. Tank without breaking eye contact with Elliot aimed his gunat the lamp and shot it. Elliot's plan worked, the room was now competely dark. He dropped to the floor and crawled behind the couch, staying silent.

"Great," said Tank. "All I wanted was to have a_ civilized _converstaion." Tank was trying to search through the dark for Elliot.

He ended up two feet away from Elliots legs. He shot randomly through the room trying to spook Elliot up."You have balls of steel my friend!"

Without warning Elliot kicked out his leg bringing Tank crashing to the ground.The guns flew out of his hands and spinned off to the side. Elliot got up making his way towards the guns. Tank stretched his hand out and grabbed Elliot's ankle. Elliot kicked him hard in the face untill he let go. Tank yelped in pain as Elliot reached the guns first.

"Now the tables have turned. You have the guns pointed at _your_ chest."

"What are you going to do? Kill me," said Tank sitting up against the couch. He spat out blood and started laughing

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because my friend Marc is standing behind you with a baseball bat. Say hello."

Marc hit him in the back of the head using the end of the bat. Elliot was knocked out before he hit the floor. Marc came over to Tank and helped him up.

"Thanks Marc I thought you were getting _pissy_ drunk with J.B."

"No J.B. gets violent and starts mumbling about his mom when he gets that drunk. So I told him I was getting something to eat."said Marc shrugging his shoulders. "Should we leave him here?"

"Yeah we can't take him. Kidnapping a cop would make headlines and I my friend don't do too good in the spotlight. We should wipe the place down though. He'll be out 'till morning."

"Sweet dreams," said Marc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**.

**7:55 a.m.**

Elliot Stabler woke up with a mind splitting headache as the morning sunlight entered the room. He rose from his living room floor trying to remember the events of last night. Images of the night before came to his mind in pieces. The conversation before the struggle, him pointing his gun at the man, the man smiling at him before being knocked out senseless. He felt the back of his head to feel a nice sized bump.

"_Ow_...shit," he said as he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a plastic baggie from a drawer and began to fill it with ice from the freezer. The throbbing in his head went to a dull pulse as the coolness connected. He leaned against the counter and began to think_.'I had to find out about whats going on with 'Liv the hard way_...'

He would have to call the Captain to tell him what was really happening. Olivia was in real danger and if something bad was to happen to her, he would feel responsible. Elliot stoped as he began to reach for the phone. The last time he called the captain before calling her, ended up in him getting the cold shoulder for two weeks. _'And her look was mean...'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:05 a.m.**

Olivia lay wide awake. She had been staring up at the ceiling for a couple hours, trying to figure out what her next move what be. It was then that she realized that she didn't have control of the situatuion. She couldn't hide forever, for eventually they would find her_. 'Maybe they already have...' _To make sure that her conscience wans't getting the best of her, she got up and made her way to a small window. Her eyes scanned the vacant parking lot not seeing anything unusual._ 'I don't really know what or who I'm looking for.'_

She sat back down on her bed putting her head in her hands. '_ What can I do? ' _As though to answer her question her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the screen, happy to see Elliot's name flashing across it.

"Hey El I'm fine don't worry-"

"Liv we need to talk and soon," Elliot interjected.

Olivia sensing the urgency in his voice knew it was something serious. "Elliot whats wrong?"

"We can't talk over the phone... Meet me at Charlie's by nine." He hung up without another word.

By 8:25 Olivia was making her way out the Paradise motel parking lot. She packed all her things, if _they_ were watching her, she couldn't stay in one place for too long. _'I wonder whats up with El? Maybe they... No 'Liv don't think that. If they can blow up my fucking home, then they can do anything to the people I care about.' _

She turned onto the freeway and while glancing up in her rear-view mirror saw a white van turn with her. _'Why does that van look familar?' _She glanced back up in the mirror to see that the van was still behind her. Her eyes grew wide with realization as her mind flashed back._ 'That van had been sitting outside my apartment yesterday morning. And when I went out for my jog it was parked across the street. Shit...'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:50 a.m.**

Charlie's was the coffee and donut place for cops. The place was pretty much full of cops getting their coffee before their shift. While others sat around talking about what they have encountered on the job. Whats a better place to meet than at a place full of cops. Elliot took a seat at a table close to the back. He anxiously looked out the window waiting for Olivia's car to pull up. He was way past the big brotherly mode, he was now scared to death for her. If she didn't show up on time he would freak. '_Olivia's is time obsessed she'll be here El...no worries...'_ He looked down at his watch to see that it was now 8:58. _'Two more minutes.'_

Elliot started to play with hands, a thing he was known to do when he became unpaitent. '_Come on 'Liv don't do this to me!'_

The entrance of Charlies opened and in walked Olivia looking around for Elliot. He waved for her and she made her way over to his table in the back. As she sat down Olivia saw Elliot playing with his hands.

"I know you didn't give up on me that eaisly El?" she gave him a small smile in which he returned.

"Yeah well I didn't know what could've happened between there and here."

"So what's up El? on the phone you didn't sound like yourself. Is it the kids?"

Elliot leaned forward not wanting to be heard by others. "No its not the kids they're fine. Last night when I got home some guy was in my living room waiting for me. He asked me if I knew what was going on with you, then we fought, and the next thing I know is I wake up with a lump the size of a golf ball on the back of my head. So please 'Liv tell what the hell is going on."

Olivia sighed her worst fears confirmed. _'I was hoping they would'nt involve you El._' She looked down at the table wondering where to start. '_The letters tell him about the letters.'_

"I barely made it here. I think... no I know that I was being followed. I think I lost them for now..."

Elliot's concern grew more for his partner. " Tell me who they are."

"Well I don't know exactly who but I know who put them to the job." Olivia looked Elliot in the eyes, "It's Richard White."

"How do you know that 'Liv? It could be anyone with a grudge against you."

"He's been sending me letters for the past few months. Telling me how much he loves me, that he's waiting and wacthing me."

"Liv why didn't you tell me or the Captain!" Elliot said in an angry whsiper. His anger directed more towards the news than Olivia. "We could've stoped this."

"How El? Theres really no evidence that points to Richard... Look I thought I could handle it or maybe if I ignored it would stop."

"Yeah well, so much for wishfull thinking. These guys have no mercy. Look I'm gonna take the day off."

"No you're not, look they probably know that you would help me. We have to keep them guessing. They might be tracing my phone and yours. Besides do you really think Captain would let you off too? He needs you there Elliot."

"Okay fine but call me by pay phone when you get the chance.They might have a tracking system on your car. You might want to travel by taxi or better yet the subway."

"Yes big brother anything else?" Said Olivia trying to make Elliot smile.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, looking at her eyes. "Be carefull."

Olivia let go and stood up still looking at Elliot. "I will be."

She walked out of Charlie's feeling slightly better that Elliot knew what was happening. That he would be there to help her with anything. Maybe it was then at that moment that she knew she loved him.' _If I get out of this thing alive I'll tell him that_..._Well time to pay an old friend a visit..' _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6.**

**10:00 a.m.**

"I can't believe you lost her Marc!" yelled a very angry J.B. as he opened the door to the van and steped out into the fresh air. They were parked at a gas station, thinking of what to do next. "Damnit we fucking had her..."

Tank came out after J.B. and leaned up against the van. He had a "I told you so look" on his face. Marc came out the driver side looking like a child who just got in trouble. He looked down at the ground his hands deep in his pockets.

"So what do we do now genuis?" asked Tank.

J.B. glared at him for he had no clue what to do next. "She probably got rid of the car and phone by now..."

"So we find her using our heads. We look at her contacts and see who she might talk to. From there we play the game smart." He smiled and patted Marc on the shoulder. "Don't worry kid, you'll have next time. Meanwhile we need to go to J.B.'s for further planning."

"Who made you boss?" asked J.B. as he folded his arms across his chest.

Tank rolled his eyes in annoyance, "When your way took a turn south."

**11:50 a.m.**

Sam Emerson sat comfortably in his recliner watching the** CNN** news. To most people Sam Emerson looked like a grumpy, lonely, old man. Sam was none of those things, well he was indeed getting old, it showed on his face. He had the look of a man who seen to many bad things in his life. Most people didn't know he was a retired police officer. So when someone knocked at his door he automatically reached for his gun, which he kept with him at all times. He got up and stood by the door.

"Who is it?" Sam asked in a husky voice from years of smoking. His hand tightened on the handle of his gun.

"It's Benson," came Olivia's voice from the other side of the door. Olivia knew Sam back when she was a rookie. He was the captain of her old squad. Sam saw something in Olivia know one else did. He saw a rare determination in her that he saw in none of the other rookies. She worked hard on each case having the rest squad trying to keep up with her. Sam retired once Olivia transferred to SVU, the two keeping in touch.

Sam opened up his door just enough for his face to show. He had to see if it was really Olivia, you really couldn't be to safe.

"Hey 'Liv what brings you to this dump?" Sam now opened his door fully. He looked down at her bag with curiosity.

"I need your help..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...So_ basically _your in a world of shit." Said Sam pouring her some tea. He sat down at his kitchen table and poured himself a cup. "Whats your next move?"

"I was hoping you let me stay here for the night? If you don't mind?"

"Sure 'Liv anything for you. You can sleep on the pullout couch. But what I want to know is whats _your _plan Meaning what are _you _going to do to stop these attempts on _your_ life?"

"I don't know Sam, so far I've been taking one situation at a time. They might know I'm here..."

"So lets use that to our advantage," Sam said causing Olivia to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

**6:45 p.m.**

"Detective Stabler... 'Liv are you alright?" Elliot said as he leaned back in his chair in relief. The squad room was remotely empty now. It was a boring day nothing but more paper work. All day he sat anxiously waiting for Olivia call, he was starting think something happened to her.

"I'm fine...I'm staying with a friend."

"It's good to know your okay-"

"For now," Olivia finished for him. "Look I can't talk much longer. I'll call if something new comes up. Okay?"

"Yeah sure."

"Bye El..."

"Goodnight."

Olivia hung up wishing more than anything that he was with her right now. _'I would feel a lot better...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At ten Olivia said goodnight to Sam and laid down on the pullout. She couldn't sleep something didn't feel right. She made it through the day without any encounters._'I know these guys don't give up easily.They're probably planning to blow up the squad... What a fucking sense of humor 'Liv.'_

She looked at the green numbers of a digital clock_. 'Ah come on it's only 10:30.' _Olivia closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping not to be woken up by one of her nightmares.Instead she woke up to Sam's voice, gently shaking her. She looked back at the clock to see it was only 11:30. _'One hour is what I get!' _

"Olivia grab your gun and hide in the bathroom quick," Sam said in a whsiper. Olivia asked no questions and did what she was told. As she left Sam turned his attention to the door, gun in hand.

"Who is it?"

"**NYPD**. I need to ask you a few questions and ask permisson to search your apartment."

Sam opened his door few inches revealing a uniformed cop. "Badge." The officer showed Sam his badge. "What can I do for you officer?"

"We got a tip that someone in this complex might be holding a suspect. Do you mind if I search your place?"

"Not at all officer." Sam let the officer in and turned on the light.

At once the officer noticed the pullout couch,"Whose staying with you sir?"

"A friend of mine from out of town is staying with me."

"Where is this _friend_?" the officer said turning to face Sam.

"Oh he's at a bar having a couple of drinks." The officer nodded and continued his search.

Olivia was laying down in the tub, gun in hand. She pulled the shower curtain around the tub hoping this would do. Footsteps came in the room and a light switched on. The steps came closer to the tub. Olivia could see the shadow of the officer reaching to pull on the curtain.

"Hey asshole your badge is fake." Said Sam from the doorway. The next thing Olivia heard was a body hitting the tile floor with a loud thud. She quickly got up, pushed the curtain aside and pointed her gun down at the officer.

"Sam you got his gun?"

"Sure do..."

Olivia climbed out of the tub but kept her gun trained on the fake officer. "Whats your name!" She bent down and put her gun to his head. "Your one of the bastards trying to kill me. Give me your name.. **_now_**!"

"Marc my name is Marc."


End file.
